Allaria
Known as the lost continent, Allaria was home to the once grand Allarian Empire. The old empire occupies a special place in the mind of the average Daunton citizen, as settlers fleeing the destruction of the empire several hundred years ago transformed Daunton from a remote border outpost. What remains today in Allaria is a mere shadow of the once great nation, with near broken survivors scratching out a meager existence, surrounded by powerful threats on all sides. =New Allarian League= A handful of free cities in eastern Allaria, all previously part of the fallen Allarian Empire, have formed the New Allarian League (NAL). The citizens, most decendents of the few families who stayed on Allaria after the fall of the empire, continue to eek out a hardscrabble existence. They are a proud people, hoping to rebuild the continent, but struggling to survive. Almost every day in the League seems to bring another report of a monstrous attack. The League central government is weak, ruled by a council of leaders from the member cities. Unfortunately, each leader is so concerned with their own agendas and priorities that little gets done by the council. Meetings usually amount to endless debate and deadlocked resolutions. In spite of this, the council has managed to agree to a trade agreement with Daunton, though much of the credit is due to ambassador Madame Ormous. While the people of NAL are tolerant of other races, as they were in the days of the Old Empire, the majority of the citizens are human or dwarf, as the families left behind after the great war were of these races. Allar The seat of power for the NAL, Allar is the most rebuilt city of the old Empire; however, it is still a small town compared to Daunton. The city also serves as the trade center of the NAL, so most manufactured goods from the member cities are sold or exported through the port of Allar. Places of Note Allarian Court The council of leaders meets here monthly to discuss various resolutions. The building also houses the office of the leader of Allar, Count Arak Gillian. All matters of justice are decided in the Court as well. Carenvale Tower Once a mystic refuge of Wellington Carenvale, a hero of the old Empire, the tower was abandoned by Carenvale after the great war when he left for Daunton. It has since become infested by monstrous creatures, many of which with psychic powers. While not in the city proper, the monolith dominates the local skyline. Wasteland Forge This large complex on the edge of town is both a weapons forge and a martial academy. Students of the Academy submit to two years of training, most of which is done living out in the nearby Allarian Wasteland. Those who survive the training are incredibly tough. All of the officers in the Allar militia have been through the training course there. Personalities Count Arak Gillian Count Gillian is the leader of Allar, and the appointed chancellor of the NAL, as decided by his peers. However, Gillian is also a direct descendant to the last king of Allaria, and he is not satisfied with his current title or position. Gillian seeks to reunite Allaria under a single ruler, both publicly through his position on the NAL council, and privately, through more nefarious means. Alasted Brem Dwarf weapon master, Brem is the owner and operator of Wasteland Forge. The old dwarf still considerable skill with a blade and is known to venture out into the Wasteland from time to time. He is known to frequent the bars in Allar, where he will insist to anyone willing (or unwilling) to listen that with the right weapons and the right training, any monster can be bested; and he claims to offer both at a reasonable price. Geardagas Mostly a miner’s town, Geardagas is on the southern border of the NAL. Due to its location, the town keeps a strong militia, with the regular threat being attacks from the undead. The town straddles a wide river, and a ferry is setup to transport residents between the two banks. Places of Note Twinbeard Silver Mine The main source of wealth for the town. Twinbeard exports much of the raw silver ore, but sells some to local merchants who fashion all manner of silver weapons, armors, and trinkets. Temple of Netari Constructed in the years after the great war to honor the dragonborn who helped defeat the demon invasion. The priests are almost all human, though blue dragonborn often make pilgrimage to this site, especially if they are leaving the continent. Hellview This cave outside of town, the remains of a spent silver mine, houses a planar portal to the Nine Hells. At the end of the great war, Wellington Carenvale created a magical barrier outside the cave entrance. Before leaving Allaria for good, Carenvale constructed rune-covered stone monoliths; these pillars act as focal points for the magic barrier, which prevents passage by any creature not born of this world. Adventurers can pass through the barrier into the tunnels, and ultimately to the portal itself, but few have done so and returned to tell the tale. Personalities Count Edgar Saga The leader of Geardagas, Saga was born in the town, set sail as an adventurer with a blue Dragonborn companion, and returned to serve his people. The middle-aged leader has a great respect for the determination of the Blue Dragonborn, and spent much of his personal wealth on the shrine to Netari in their honor. From his trials as an adventurer, he has witnessed first-hand the sinister workings of the Unending Mire, and he keeps a careful watch for their machinations on Allaria. Fromish A small waterside town on the northern border of the NAL. The town centers on the fishing and whaling economies, as well as a decent sized fur trade. However, the town is most notable for sharing a border with the Empire of Hzaka. As a result, they are often the target of numerous skirmished with the goblins each week. Golmgard The town is a moderately sized farming community. Though it pales in comparison to the lush valley of the Old Empire, the Golmgard fields produce some noteworthy crops, including Allarian barley. The town is best known for Golmgard Ale, a favorite throughout the NAL, and gaining some notoriety in Daunton as well. =Shule= This town in the southeast of Allaria sits just at the edge of a great swampland. It is the home of many chemists and herbalists. As a result, the main exports are ritual components, potions, and acids. Shule has recent started lobbying for membership in the New Allarian League, but no decision has been made (or rather, no decision can be agreed upon by the council). Despite this fact, the town has become increasingly isolationist, closing off their town to most outsiders. Secretly, the town is occupied by the Unending Mire and controlled by shapechanging serpentmen. Personalities Dugas Densieski Leader of the town, Densieski has been actively petitioning for Shule to be accepted in the New Allarian League. Outwardly, he expresses that the empire can only be rebuilt by banding together. Secretly, Densieski is a shape changer and servant of the Unending Mire. His goal is to penetrate the defenses of the League in order to launch a surprise attack or allow greater access for his shapeshifter agents to infiltrate. =Atryne Mire= Less of a city and more of a monument, Atryne Mire is the base of operations of Moiragrend, the ancient Black Dragon who started the Dragon Wars. The city is composed of mostly poor huts and lean-tos which surround a huge step pyramid. The interior of the pyramid is a large throne room for Moiragrend. Beneath the pyramid is a large subterranean network where most of the valuables are stored. The populous is the army of loyal dragonborn and reptilians who worship the ancient dragon like a god. Personalities Moiragrend Daughter of Akneth, this ancient black dragon was lead to Allaria by agents of the Unending Mire. Moiragrend demands obedience from all Dragonkind, targeting the blue dragonmen in southern Allaria. She will not stop until all of the Dragonborn worship her, but does not have ambitions to conquer the entire continent. Aggression from the other powers made change her mind, however. Moiragrend expects all reptilians to worship her, including the agents of the Unending Mire. She believes their Queen, Apresah Cheng, to be a loyal follower. Cheng quietly believes otherwise. =Blue Dragon Cove= Once a kingdom of brave dragonborn, what remains is a collection of relatively independent tribes spread throughout the waterside caves of Lake Allar. According to legend, an Avatar of Netari created the race of lightning-breathing Blue Dragonborn on Allaria, guiding them as a deity for centuries in the form of an ancient Blue Dragon. Although the kingdom built by these Dragonborn has now been destroyed, some remnants of the faithful remain to oppose Moiragrend and the Unending Mire. Personalities Bregon Bourland Bourland was the leader of the Blue Dragonborn kingdom when it fell. He is still considered the leader, but he no longer has a real unified control over the survivors. The old Dragonborn is over 60, and believes his tribe is unable to defeat Moiragrend with their current numbers and strength. Instead of head on attacks, the elder encourages Dragonborn youths to travel the shifting seas, looking for agents of the Mire abroad, spreading word of the Mire threat, and gaining the skills and allies needed to return and eventually defeat the ancient black dragon. =Empire of Hzaka= The only flourishing power in all of Allaria, the Empire of Hzaka is a brutal, extreme hobgoblin regime. The empire has conquered all of western Allaria, enslaving or slaughtering the human and dwarf families who once lived there. The Empire could steamroll the entire continent (save perhaps Atryne Mire), but constant power struggles stagnate Hzaka expansion; in the 150 years since their invasion, power in the empire has changed hands nearly 20 times. Cities in the Empire are more military fortifications than population centers. Small villages dot the Empire, which the Hobgoblin lords routinely raid for contraband weapons and required tribute. There are reports that the Merchants of Bacarte have attacked Hzaka ships they encounter at sea. Given Bacarte’s normally neutral attitudes, it suggests they fear the Hzaka. What do they know about the Hobgoblin regime that others do not? Personalities Kama Zephier Hobgoblin Supreme Ruler for the past two years. During his short reign, Zephier has already defeated seven attempts to over throw his rule. Despite the constant internal threat, the leader is still intent on expanding his empire, with his sights set on Fromish. He has been constantly probing the board, hoping to draw all their forces out and show defensive patterns, which he plans to exploit. Cities/Forts *Hzabm (Capital) *Gmurk *Mexoks =Old Daunton= Once the epicenter of a great empire, the city now known as Old Daunton is nothing but dusty ruins. The old imperial castle still stands, but much of it is exposed to the elements, and its dark halls are filled with monstrous creatures. Over the centuries, various groups have tried to clear the castle of creatures, a few even claiming success; but monsters always seem to return, drawn to the place. A vast network of tunnels and catacombs lie beneath the castle ruins, also full of dangerous creatures. Though, there are many rumors of powerful, ancient artifacts that remain hidden in the depths of the ruins. =Allarian Wasteland= In the days of the old Empire, the valley cocooned by mountains was a fertile one. The bulk of the Imperial agriculture was done in this valley, but dark magic changed that. During the great war, the plains were completely destroyed, turning the once fruitful land into an inhospitable desert. The centuries since were unable to heal the damage. Now, the only living things in the valley are twisted, monstrous creatures. =Lake Allar= The water of Lake Allar looks calm and peaceful, but looks can be deceiving. Poisoned by the same dark magic that transformed the Wasteland, the lake has been corrupted. Despite its serene appearance, evil creatures lurk beneath, ready to attack anything that strays too close. =History of Allaria= The Rise and Fall of the Allarian Empire While much changed in the shifting seas, the continent of Allaria had been a constant, as if the islands shifted around it. As a result, it became a rallying point for people of various backgrounds and races, a location where prosperity was all but assured. As population on the island increased, and various factions formed, tensions naturally rose. The aggression transformed Allaria to a place of warlords and nomads for generations, which gave rise to Marco Gallini. Gallini was a powerful human warlord who, like his contemporaries, craved power. However, unlike his contemporaries, Gallini was not xenophobic. He welcomed any race under his banner, so long as they were loyal to him. Over the course of his life, Gallini gained control of the entire eastern coast, anointing himself King of Allaria. The early rulers of Allaria followed the same tactics laid out by the patriarch: Lead with confidence and ruthlessly attack the enemy. Over the span of a century, nearly the entire continent flew the Imperial banner. The centuries of relative peace which followed gave way to a more enlightened period, where culture flourished. Though the ruling house changed a few times due to ending bloodlines, a human male king consistently ruled the empire. The Allarian Empire ruled for nearly a millennium, before crumbling at the hands of a traitor. 500 years ago, when the Allarian empire was the epicenter of civilization, a grand collection of cities, the empire was ruled by Lafoenin Gillian, the benevolent. The entire island was under his control, except for the Dragonborn Kingdom in the south, near Lake Allar. King Gillian accepted the sovereignty of these Dragonmen, finding them to be honorable and trustworthy. The king’s own father had fought alongside the Dragonborn against an incursion of kobolds. Yet the King’s chancellor, Istian Eald, petitioned against them. Eald craved war with them, emphatic that the empire control the entire island. The chancellor desired above all else to leave his mark on history, and he could think of no better way than to bring complete unification to the continent; only the Dragonborn and the King’s resolve stood in the way. For years, the chancellor would argue his case with the King, bringing it up time and time again. Eald even went so far as to stage events to sway the King’s opinion. The chancellor fueled Dragonborn xenophobia among the commoners. He burned down rural communities and paid off the survivors to claim it was Dragonborn aggression. He became so consumed with his plans, he even attempted an assassination plot, which was foiled by the house guard. While the chancellor kept his hands clean in all these attempts, none were successful in changing the King’s mind. Frustrated, Eald turned to the arcane, in hopes to control the King. In secret, he made a pact with Asmodeus. Using the power gained from this dark pact, Eald formed the Brotherhood of the Bright Eon, a secret society that sought to usurp the throne from the house of Gillian. For a decade, the chancellor quietly grew the ranks of his secret society. And while Eald’s brotherhood was able to infiltrate much of the government and militia, his ascendancy to the throne would not be easily accepted by the people; But, Eald had a plan. In complete secrecy, even from his own brotherhood, the Chancellor opened a planar portal to the nine hells, located in an abandoned mine. Pact lord Asmodeus empowered the portal, making it semi permanent, and sending a flood of his demon minions into Allaria. The demons quickly overrun the nearby town of Geardagas, spreading out in all directions. The invasion sparked a great war, one which Eald hoped would bring about the end of King Gillian and his descendants, paving the way for Chancellor to take interim control and ultimately the crown itself. Things did not go according to plan, however. The great war raged for more than a year, with the Dragonborn once again fighting side by side with the Allarian empire to defeat an invading enemy. The demons, ruthless in their attack, razed towns and slaughter scores whether they tried to defend themselves or not. For the majority of the war, the Imperial troops maintained defensive positions, attempting to contain the demons. But in the waning months of the war, the demons overrun the capital city of Daunton (now Old Daunton), killing thousands, including the King himself. At the capital, the demons unleashed dark plagues, blights which turned the earth black. No matter how many demons they defeated, more surfaced to take their place; and even though the Imperial Navy was uncontested in the waters, reinforcements still arrived. Convinced of the source of the enemy, Sir Alistair Glasston, a ranger in the King's court, infiltrated the enemy stronghold and discovered the location of the portal. Returning to the keep in Allar, Glasston gathered the surviving knights and captains to discuss a desperate gamble. Chancellor Eald, having travelled from the captain to Allar just days before the demon attack and now serving as acting leader of the empire, approved the plan for an all-out assault on the portal. Glasston, along with arcane master Wellington Carenvale and weapons master Marcus D'Rawth, lead the remaining military forces in a climactic battle. While the main force attacked head on, Glasston, Carenvale, and D'Rawth sneaked behind the enemy lines to the planar portal. At the portal, the three heroes encountered the half-demon general Amendfohl. In a long, difficult fight, the heroes defeated the half-demon, delivering a mortal blow which sent the demon stumbling back through the portal, Sir Glasston’s weapon still stuck in its chest. Unable to close the portal, Carenvale cast a ritual at the mouth of the cave. The arcane ritual barred any creature not of this world to pass the barrier. With the source of the invasion stopped, the remaining Imperial forces rooted out the remaining demons stranded on Allaria. After a few days, the major fighting had stopped, but the war took such a toll: almost two-thirds of the Allarian people were dead, most of the cities were leveled, and the once fertile valley in the center of the continent was now dead. With their leader dead, the continent ruined, and the demon threat eliminated, most citizens saw no reason to stay on Allaria. What followed was an exodus from the once great empire; most boats heading for a far away outpost, which would later be renamed Daunton in honor of the fallen Allarian capital. Istian Eald was beside himself with anger. His plans had come so close to working. He had removed the king and taken control of the government at the time of the final battle, but the devastation caused by his treachery was too much for the people to bear. Even among rumors that a Gallian heir had escaped the attack on the capital, the people were unwilling to stay and rebuild: commoners and heroes alike sought to find a better home among the shifting seas. A handful of families remained to try to rebuild, but the great empire of Allaria was no more. Dragon Wars The Dragonborn Kingdom lost many of their brave fighters during the fall of the Allarian Empire. For generations, their population was stunted. And in the aftermath of the great war, agents of the Unending Mire took root in the southern swampland. The lizardmen, worshipers of Akneth, summoned the god’s daughter: Moiragrend, an ancient and powerful black dragon. The serpentmen built a city in the swamp, Atryne Mire, and demanded that all dragon kind submit to the rule of Moiragrend. While some of the dragonborn agreed, most were defiant, and so began the dragon wars. In the centuries that followed, the dragonborn and serpentmen loyal to Moiragrend fought against the blue dragonborn who worshiped Netari. The war continues today, although the blue dragonborn kingdom has been destroyed; its people have been splintered into small tribes, who still fight the Unending Mire as rebels. =Adventure Hooks= *Retrieve an ancient artifact **Old Daunton Ruins **Carenvale Tower (Allar) **Atryne Mire (stolen and now located in the chambers under the pyramid) *With so many conflicting powers, there are several different opportunities to work: **Guard Duty **Rescue Missions **Hired Swords **Rebuff Monster Attack *Empire of Hzaka **The Hobgoblin Empire is up to something, something so bad the Merchants of Bacarte are willing to attack them to prevent their expansion out of Allaria. But what are they up to? **The Hobgolbins are preparing for an invasion of Fromish. Players could take part in an epic conflict there. =Designer Notes= *Some names existed at the start of the re-write, a few were derived from Old English, and a few others I just liked the sound of; but the majority of the new names are Anagrams. *I have left a fair bit of the island vague / open, for development by future DMs without the restriction of my ideas here. Category:L4W Setting